It All Started Because Of An Awards Show
by forcverandalways
Summary: A story based during the episode 'Model Behavior' featuring the red haired twins that I am very proud of.


**Suuuuuuupppppppppp people. I was rewatching 'Model Behavior' and I thought I could add my own twist into the awards ceremony bit by adding my favourite fictional redheads (other than Jenny) because I love them both to bits and I am sure you guys do too otherwise you would probably not be reading this right now. This is set when Jenny and Gibbs are engaged so sometime between chapter 14 and the epilogue in The Parent Trap. And yes, Jenny's hair is still long because I stan it long.**

 **Anyway, enjoy guys x**

"And next we have the Civilian's Service Award" Cynthia Summers, the NCIS Director Jenny Shepard's assistant said into the microphone.

"Would Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs please step up" Jenny added loudly.

"We told you he wouldn't show" Lily Gibbs told Timothy McGee, the computer geek on her Dad's and Milly Shepard, her twin sister.

"Pay up" Abby Sciuto, the NCIS forensic scientist who just happened to be a goth added.

And so, McGee and Milly handed over $20 each to Lily and Abby.

"Does Gibbs ever turn up to an awards show?" Ziva David, the liaison to NCIS from Mossad asked Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the Medical Examiner at NCIS.

"In all the years I've known him, he's never turned up for an awards show" Ducky told her.

"Even if he is the one receiving?" Ziva replied.

" _Especially_ if he is the one receiving" Ducky said.

"Mom's gonna kill him" Lily told her sister and the two people whom she looked up to as a sister and a brother.

And so, Anthony DiNozzo, the goofy film buff and Senior Field Agent went up and got it for Gibbs, which Jenny was not very happy about. When the awards ceremony was done, Lily and Milly went down to Abby's lab because they did not want to be in the same room as their parents when the redhead and silver haired agent had a shouting match. But the shouting match could be heard from Abby's lab.

"Why were you not at the awards ceremony?!" Jenny screamed.

"I was working a case!" Gibbs yelled back.

"Oh no. Mommy and Daddy are fighting again" Abby sighed.

"Come on. Let's get them to stop and kiss on the staircase" Lily said mischievously.

"Good idea" Milly replied with a troublesome twinkle in her eyes.

"Or we could lock them in her office for a while" Abby suggested with a impish smile.

"Let's do that" the twins chorused before they ran upstairs and upstairs again before Milly locked their parents in their Mother's office.

"It's the only way to get them to make up" Milly responded to Cynthia's questioning look before the younger redhead, her twin sister and the Goth all sat down in the corner.

Inside Jenny's Office

"What was that?" Gibbs said.

"The door's just been locked. Our daughters are most definitely in trouble" Jenny raged as she tried to force the handle down to get the door to open.

"Hey, Jen, stop. You'll break the door handle at this rate" Gibbs told her as he wrapped his arms around her before she turned around and leaned into him.

"I know, I just want you to get this case solved so I can spend more time with you and the girls" his fiancée replied.

"Girls, let us out now, otherwise you're grounded until you turn fourteen!" Gibbs yelled which gave Jenny a fright.

Through With Cynthia, Abby and The Twins

"Girls, let us out now, otherwise you're grounded until you turn 14!" They heard Gibbs yell.

"We're definitely dead" Abby panicked.

"Cynthia, tell Mom and Dad we did it" Lily said "and you had no part of it" Milly added.

After that, Abby unlocked the door before she and the twins bolted downstairs to the squadroom.

"We're all dead!" Abby squealed as they sprinted down the metal stairs.

"What did you three do?" Tony asked them as they got into the bullpen.

"Locked Mom and Dad in Mom's office because they were arguing" Milly told him "and now we're stuffed" Lily added.

"You definitely are" McGee said before he gestured to the stairs.

Jenny and Gibbs were walking down the stairs, fingers entwined and they looked positively tempestuous.

"Lily Ann Gibbs and Milly Heather Shepard! My office _NOW_!" Jenny yelled before she went back up to her office with Gibbs.

"Oh no. This is not good" Milly said quietly before she grabbed Lily's hand and they ran up the stairs together.

They got to Cynthia's office, and worried about Cynthia getting in trouble, they double checked.

"Please don't tell me you got in trouble" Lily said to Cynthia who shook her head.

"Thank goodness" Milly breathed before she opened the door and there Jenny and Gibbs were, arms crossed with an expression on their face that clearly explained they were furious.

"Why did you lock us in here?" Gibbs raged.

"You were _fighting_ " Lily replied.

"Why did you need to lock us in here though?" Jenny repeated.

"Because it is the only way to stop you from having a verbal war with one another" Milly told her.

"OK, fine. You're getting off with it this time, but if you even _think_ about doing this again, you are both grounded until you graduate high school" Gibbs warned his daughters.

"Yeah, right. You would totally ground us" the twins said sarcastically as they walked out of the room and went back down to Abby's lab as she was not in the squadroom.

"I'll see you later" Gibbs told Jenny before he kissed her softly and went back down to the squadroom to start on his latest case.

And to think, this had all started because of an awards show.

 **The end people. I hope you enjoyed amd please do give me a review.**

 **PS- Sorry for the reupdate. Instead of saying Senior Field Agent I said Senior Girl Agent!!!!! Whoops!!!!!**


End file.
